1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector having an additional power harness assembly.
2. The Prior Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an existing data transmission standard. Many telecommunication devices, such as computers and peripherals thereof, utilize USBs for data transmission. USBs feature a higher data transmission speed than conventional RS232 connectors. Additionally, USBs reduce the required number of wire harnesses between devices thereby facilitating configuration of a system and maintenance thereof.
The standard USE connector includes four contact pins. Two contact pins are reserved for signal transmission and the other two are reserved for power transmission between devices. However, some applications require high rated power and an additional power plug is required. Since the additional power plug is assembled to an exterior of the connector, the power plug is vulnerable to damage caused by an undesired pulling force. Therefore, the present invention introduces an attaching arrangement for assembling the power plug to an interior of the plug connector.